<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human Space Heater by HarryFreakingPotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113186">Human Space Heater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter'>HarryFreakingPotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, F/M, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>hi! this is a prompt fill from my tumblr! i'm @brilligbraelig, if you'd like to request anything<br/>leave a comment down below!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Human Space Heater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ethan, stop hugging the blanket!” Lex grumbled, yanking it harshly over to her side of the couch. “Jesus Christ, what do you even need it for? You’re like a human space heater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, c’mon.” He scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her cozily. “You-are-a-hypocrite.” He laughed, pecking her face peevishly in between words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch! The fuck does that mean?” She demanded, pushing him off grumpily. Honestly, after a day of working under the one and only King of Capitalism, she was a little sick of thinly veiled kind of maybe insults. And frankly, she was just tired. It’d taken forever to get Hannah to sleep after someone had given her hot cocoa even though she’d said no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, Lex. I was just making a joke, baby. “Cause, like, you’re so hot. Get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. “Sorry, babe. I guess I’m still kinda wound up from work.” She sighed. “You are an idiot though.” she ruffled his hair affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! this is a prompt fill from my tumblr! i'm @brilligbraelig, if you'd like to request anything<br/>leave a comment down below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>